One Sleepless Night
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Unable to sleep one night, Clementine asked Kenny for a bedtime story... Requested by a guest, who want a fic, where Clem asks Kenny if he has done "kissing stuff" with Sarita? T for swearing, and mentions of "kissing stuff"


**_Unable to sleep one night, Clementine asked Kenny for a bedtime story..._**

**_Requested by a guest, who want a fic, where Clem asks Kenny if he has done "kissing stuff" with Sarita?_**

**_ENJOY._**

* * *

><p>Clementine couldn't sleep. She just laid awake in the dark. Silence filling the room as the rest of her group slept soundly around her.<p>

Clementine head was so full and she couldn't sleep. She'd been lying awake for hours.

Tossing and turning, she had not able to get the thought of Luke out of her head. Was he okay? Was he coming for them? Was he even still alive?

All those thoughts raced through her head, and she found herself unable to shake the feeling of restlessness. With a groan she turned herself onto her side. The fact that these "beds" we so uncomfortable wasn't much help either. Nick was right, they weren't better than the ground. Clementine couldn't seem to find a comfortable position to lay in.

Flopping onto her back, she stared up at the sky trying to lull herself to sleep.

"Clementine?" A familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She called, turning to face the source.

"You're still awake?" The man asked.

"Uh-huh."

"What's the matter?" Kenny questioned, concern in his voice.

"Nothing." Clementine sighed. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Kenny asked.

"Luke..." Clementine replied honestly. "I was wondering if he's okay."

Kenny wasn't sure about that. Anything could have happened to him, but he didn't want the girl to worry anymore than she was. "...I'm sure he's fine, Clem." He assured.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry." He said.

"You said you didn't think he'd come..." Clementine pointed out.

"Look Clem...I don't know if he will or won't, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Kenny explained, instantly regretting it when a sad expression crossed Clementine's little face. "If you think he's coming, I'm sure he is. The turd's pretty tough by the looks of it." Kenny said "Everything will be alright, darlin'."

Clementine brightened, smiling, "You're right Kenny."

"That's my girl." He smiled back at her. "Now, get some sleep."

Clementine nodded, closing her eyes. The two stayed quiet for a few moments, both finding themselves unable to sleep. Annoyed, Clementine gave a huff.

"You okay, darlin'?" Kenny asked.

She opened her eyes to see him looking over at her, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah." Clementine said. "Sorry..."

Kenny raised a brow. "For what?"

"Didn't I wake you earlier?" Clementine asked.

"Nah. Don't worry, I was already awake."

"Oh." The girl's whisper was soft, barely audible.

"Clem," Kenny called.

"Hmm?"

"You sure you're alright, hon?"

"Yeah." Clementine spoke with a nod. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Kenny nodded, "If something bothering me you'd yell me right?"

"Yes." Clementine muttered.

"Promise?"

"Yes." Clementine sighed. "Kenny, don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"Alright, darlin'. If you say so."

The two laid in silence for a few moments before Clementine spoke again, "Kenny?"

"What is it, darlin'?"

"I can't sleep." She admitted.

"Oh..." Kenny didn't know how to respond, but he had figured that was the case. "Well...uh...try harder, hon."

"I can't." Clementine complained.

Kenny gave a small chuckle. "What can I do to help you?"

"Luke usually tells me a story when I can't sleep." Clementine muttered, a bit shy.

"A story?"

Clementine smiled. "Yeah."

"Okay?"

"So..." She started, face flushing slightly in embarrassment. "Can you tell me a story."

Kenny's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yeah. Please?" Clementine begged.

"I don't know..." Kenny hesitated.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?!"

Smiling at her cuteness, he agreed. "...Alright, darlin'."

* * *

><p>Sarita awoke to muffled voices. Looking to the source, a small smile spread across her lips as she saw little Clementine snuggled close to Kenny who was humming to the young girl.<p>

"Okay." Kenny said, stopping his humming, "Time to get some sleep, hon."

"Do I have to?" Clementine asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yes, Clem." Kenny said, sternly.

"But I'm not tired." Clementine whined.

"You still aren't tired?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

Clementine shook her head.

"But I've told you a story. We've counted the stars. I've even hummed to ya, and your still wide awake huh?"

Clementine gave a nod this time.

"Well, what do ya think we should do about that?"

Clementine shrugged. "I don't know."

"Neither do I, darlin'." Kenny shrugged before suggesting, "How 'bout you close your eyes until you start to feel tired."

"I'll try." Clementine said.

Kenny watch as the child closed her eyes, however a minute hadn't even passed before she opened them again claiming, "It didn't work."

"You didn't try long enough." Kenny argued.

Clementine closed her eyes again, this time keeping them closed for about two minutes before looking up at the man, "Still doesn't work."

Kenny sighed. "Try again?" He suggested.

"Nooooo!" Clementine whined, shaking her head. "Can't we just talk?" Clementine begged.

"It's late, Clem." Kenny said simply.

"Pleeeease?" Clementine begged.

"Clem,"

"Are you going to sleep?" Clementine asked with a small pout.

"No." Kenny admitted.

"Then can we please just talk a little longer?" Clementine pleaded, giving the man puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think that's smart, Clem."

"Please?"

"That asshole said we'll be working tomorrow, you're gonna be really tired, darlin'." Kenny reminded.

"I don't mind. I just want to talk to you." Clementine said.

Kenny couldn't help but smile as the young girl's words warmed his heart. "Okay." He agreed. "Okay, hon."

"Thanks." Clementine grinned.

"You guys are too cute." Sarita spoke startling the two. "Sorry." She apologize.

Kenny smiled at her, "Did we wake ya, hon?"

"No." Sarita said. "What are you two doing still awake?"

"We couldn't sleep." Clementine said.

"I see." Sarita smiled.

"Kenny, I'm bored." Clementine moaned.

"Okay...What do you want to talk about?" Kenny asked.

Clementine thought for a moment before a mischievous grin crossed her face, "You and Sarita."

Sarita perked up at the mention of her name. "About us?"

"Yeah."

"What would you like to hear about us?" Sarita asked.

"Umm..." Clementine wondered how to put it. "Hmmm..."

"Wanna hear how we met?" Kenny asked.

"No..." Clementine shook her head. "I wanna know...something..."

"What's that darlin'?" Kenny asked.

"You guys are in love, right?"

"Yes." Sarita smiled happily.

"Of course." Kenny said, smiling as well.

"So...Did you guys...do stuff?" Clementine asked.

"What do you mean, Clementine?" Sarita questioned back.

"You know..." She muttered.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, darlin'?" Kenny asked her.

"Stuff..." Clementine stressed, "You know..."

"We really don't know Clementine." Sarita spoke.

"Kissing stuff!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Kissing what?" Kenny asked.

"Did you guys do kissing stuff?"

"Well, darlin'," Kenny began with a chuckle. "We have kissed."

"I knew it!" The girl cried, a look of disgust crossing her face.

"And how'd you know that, hon?" Kenny asked.

"Because you're in love." Clementine said, rolling her eyes.

"That's true." Sarita said.

"So..." Clementine started,

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Did you...french kiss?" Clementine asked.

Sarita's face went red "Excuse me?" She asked in shock.

Kenny's eyes widened. "What was that darlin'?" He choked.

"Did you french kiss?" Clementine repeated innocently.

"C-Clem, why are you asking us that?" Kenny stammered.

"I just wanna know." She replied with a shrug.

"Yes. Yes we did!" Kenny said.

"Kenny!" Sarita scold.

"...That's gross." Clementine shook her head.

"It is." Sarita said, "Don't listen to him."

"But you did it." Clementine pointed out.

"Y-Yes..." Sarita muttered, still red from embarrassment as the child spoke.

"Did you guys 'make out'?"

"Clem," Kenny called.

Clem looked over to the man, "What?"

"You shouldn't be asking these things." Kenny said.

"Why not?" Clementine asked, confused.

"It's grown up stuff." Kenny said.

"Oh..." Clementine pouted.

"Right..." Kenny said awkwardly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Try to get some rest, Clem." He practically begged.

"But you didn't answer my question!"

"Please, Clem?

"...So you did make out!" Clementine cried.

"No sweetheart." Sarita said.

Clementine was unconvinced, "Liar."

"Hey!" Kenny snapped. "Apologize."

"It's fine Kenny." Sarita soothed.

"No. It's not." Kenny said, "Clementine, apologize, now!"

"Sorry." Clementine said, guiltily.

"It's alright Clem." Sarita smiled.

Clementine returned her smile, happy that the woman accepted her apology. "But you guys did make out, didn't you?"

"Clementine..." Kenny groaned.

"What other grown up stuff did you do?" Clementine eagerly asked. Kenny was sure if they were standing, the kid would be bouncing up and down. The look on her face was like that of a kid in a candy store.

"Nothing Clementine." And when those words came out of Sarita's mouth the little girl's face fell like when a child is denyed a toy they really wanted.

"Really?" Clementine asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Really." Kenny said,

"You never kissed on a bed?" Clementine asked.

"We have," Sarita shot him a glare, causing him to gulp, "B-But what does that matter, d-darlin'?"

"I'm just curious..." Clem responded with a shrug. "Have you guys ever kissed with no clothes on?"

Both Kenny and Sarita's eyes widened, faces completely flushed as they found themselves unable to meet each other's eyes.

"WHAT?!" Kenny screamed, glancing around to make sure he hadn't woken anyone he lowered his voice asking again, "What?"

"Did you kiss with with no clothes on?

"C-Clementine!" Sarita gasped, burying her face in her palms."

"Hm?"

"You should not be asking these questions." She said.

"Why not?" Clementine asked, "Are they bad?"

"They're not necessarily bad darlin', it's just...not something you should be talking about..."

"But why not?"

"It's...It's just not right, hon."

"I don't understand..." Clementine spoke in confusion. "It's not bad...but it's not right.

"You will when you're older."

"Will I?" She didn't think she'd ever understand that. It just didn't make any sense. Instead she brushed it off. "Did you hug?"

"Yes." Sarita smiled, having no problem answer the innocent question that came from the child's mouth.

"Did you hug...in your birthday suits?"

"CLEM!"

"What?"

"Stop."

"Just tell me!"

"I...I'm going to sleep now."

"Yeah. We all should." Kenny said. "Get some sleep, sweetie." He whispered into Clementine's ear.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>It had been about thirty minutes. Kenny couldn't sleep, he heard soft snoring coming from his side, Sarita must have fallen asleep.<p>

He looked down at where Clementine was, her head resting on his arm. He was getting numb. Moving his arm he sighed. She looked so innocent. It made him remember that she was just a little girl.

"Sex."

The tiny voice made him jump, his eyes went wide. "Huh?"

"I remember the word now." Clementine said, opening her eyes.

"What word?" Kenny asked,

"Sex." Clementine repeated louder this time, making sure he could hear.

Kenny's face went red. "Clem?"

"Did you guys do that?" She asked.

How did she even know what that was? Kenny wondered, "Oh God..."

"Did you guys do "sex"?" Clementine asked.

"D-Do you even know what that is?" Kenny sputtered.

"What people do when they're in love." Clementine replied. "It's for making a baby."

"Do...D-Do you know what h-happens?"

"...Not really?" Clementine admitted.

"But you know where babies come from."

"People do the "sex" stuff and the kissing stuff, then the lady gets pregnant. And the baby comes out...down there."

"God, Clem." He sighed, running a hand over his face, "Where did you learn this stuff?"

"Christa told me."

"Please...Please just go to sleep, darlin'." He pleaded with the child.

"'Kay." Clementine said.

He hadn't expected her to give in that easy. He thought she'd protest or put up a fight, but he was happy that wasn't the case.

"Goodnight." Clementine said.

"Night." He sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. He didn't know how much time had passed that he'd been laying there staring up at the sky, but he just could not sleep.<p>

"Kenny?"

Groaning he responded, "Yeah?"

"I was seeing if you were still awake." Clementine muttered.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I still can't sleep." Clementine said.

"Try harder." He repeated what he told her earlier.

"I'm trying hard as I can." She replied.

Kenny stayed silent, not wanting her to bring up anything like their earlier conversation.

"Kenny..." Clementine called again.

"Yes, Clem?" He huffed.

"Were Matthew and Walter...in love?"

He closed his eyes at the mention of his friends. "Yeah Clem. Yeah, they were."

"Oh..." She muttered before asking, "How?"

"They...They just were." The was no other way to explain it.

"But...But they're both boys." Clementine said.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, darlin'." Kenny replied.

"Does that mean a girl could fall in love with another girl?" She asked.

"That's right, hon."

"Oh. I never knew that."

It was quiet once again, and Kenny hoped with all his heart that the kid had fallen asleep, but he knew that wasn't the case.

"Do they do kissing stuff too?" Clementine asked.

"Clem!"

"What?"

"Go to sleep." He ordered.

"But I caaaant!" She complained.

"You're not even trying!" He argued.

"I've tried..." Clementine shot back. "I've tried plenty of time.

"Ya haven't tried hard enough."

"I have." The girl replied with a pout. "I really can't sleep..."

"Whatever you say, darlin'." Kenny mocked.

Ignoring his tone she spoke, "...You never answered my question."

"Yes they do!" He exclaimed, "Everyone can do it!"

"Even me?" She asked.

"Except you!" Kenny said.

"That's not fair." Clementine huffed. "Why not?"

"Everyone that's any adult can do it." Kenny said.

"I might as well be an adult." Clementine stated.

Kenny decided to rephrase, "Everyone my age can do it."

"What about Luke's age?" Clementine asked.

He wasn't sure how old Luke was, but he was sure he was "old enough", "Sure. That's fine too."

"So when I'm Luke's age I can do it?" Clementine asked.

"Hell no!" Kenny snapped, a mixture of annoyance and surprised about the fact that Clementine would even ask something like that.

"When I'm your age?"

"No! Never!" He said. He was pretty sure she didn't even knew exactly what 'it' was, but he didn't want to think about Clementine having sex. At all...Ever. Just talking with her right now made him uncomfortable.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." He said strictly. "And you stay away from boys."

"Why?"

"They're gross." Kenny said. "And they only think about one thing..."

"Video games!" Clementine exclaimed.

"...Uh...Sure..."

"Boys are idiots."

"Right." Kenny nodded. "And if I ever find out you kissed a guy...I'll never forgive ya."

"Whatever. Like I'd do kissing stuff with a guy." She shook her head. "It's nasty..."

"Yes, darlin'. You are absolutely right."

"Grown ups make up the most disgusting games."

"Yeah. We do." Kenny nodded.

Clementine wasn't sure why he'd agree with her, seeing as though he was a grownup and he play those disgusting "games". "Who invented "sex" anyway?"

"Uh..." Unsure of what to say, Kenny quickly thought up a lie, "Some guy..."

"Who was he?"

"Uh...Umm...His name was...errr...H-Harold."

"He must of been really gross." Clementine grimaced.

"I bet he was."

"Why did he call it "sex"? She asked.

"Cause his last name was...Sex...in...ton...Sexinton!" He lied, "He just named it after himself."

"That's a weird name...Harold Sexinton."

"Well, he was a weird guy."

"So how did everyone else learn about sex?"

"He must of told people and the told other people." Kenny said.

"Oh." Clementine nodded. "And then all the grown ups learned how to sex... That's so gross..."

"Yeah...Clem...Don't say that word anymore."

"Why?"

"Cause it's bad." He said, "Like a swear." Plus he didn't want the others to hear her talking like that tomorrow.

"Oh." She nodded her understand, "Like "Shit?"

Kenny's eye widened, he was finding it hard to believe that this was the same little girl he knew two years ago. The same kid that would get on Lee for saying a simple swear word. "Yes, darlin'. Just like that."

"Alright." Clementine said. "I won't say sex anymore."

Kenny sighed, but praised, "Good girl." despite the fact that she just said it, hopefully it would be the last time he heard it from her mouth.

"Kenny," Clementine called once more.

Irritated Kenny grumbled, "What?!"

"How does..."it" feel?" She asked.

Kenny raised a brow, "What?"

"You know..."IT"?

"What are you-"

"Sex!" She cut him off."

"Jesus Christ, Clementine!" He groaned shushing, "Shhh!" He didn't want anyone to hear.

"What's the matter?" She asked?

"P-Please stop asking me these questions." He said. "And I thought you said you wouldn't use that word anymore."

"Sorry. It just slipped out." She said. "But I just want to know..."

"It feels..." Kenny swallowed, nervously.

"Yeah?" Clementine urged him to go on.

"I uh...I..." Kenny stuttered, turning away from the child, moving his arm from under her head.

"You what?"

"I...I don't feel so good..."

"You're face is all red..." Clementine was suddenly concerned, "Are you sick?"

"No- I mean, yes. Yeah..." He nodded, "I should get some sleep."

"Okay..." She said. "Will you tell me later?"

Kenny could feel his face heating up. "Goodnight Clem."

"But-" She attempt to protest, but was cut off.

"Goodnight!"

Clementine was puzzle, had she done something wrong?

"Did I hurt your feelings?" She asked, worriedly. "I'm sorry, Kenny. Not all guys are gross...I don't think you are." She moved closer to him.

Kenny didn't reply, face still flushed with embarrassment, he wanted to move away, but he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings by doing so.

Clementine let out a yawn, suddenly feeling tired. Lying herself down she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to her friend. "Goodnight, Kenny."

After a few moments he heard quiet snores coming from the young girl. He gave a small smile at the peaceful look on her face. He was shocked to hear her asking those question earlier, but gosh, it was great to have her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review.<br>**_

_**Hope you all had a happy new year! It's hard to believe its 2015 already! **_

_**Also, thank you everyone for all the support and I hit 100 reviews on my fic "The Crush"! OMG, Thanks so much! Looks like a sequel is on its way!**_

_**Anyways, guest: I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for the idea.**_


End file.
